lipstick and protests
by X-ShikaTemaLuv-X
Summary: Lauren makes good on her promise to Amy that she's going to fix what happened with Karma and Liam. [Connected to tearstains and revenge plans]


Lipstick and protests

**Fandom:** Faking It

**Characters: **Lauren, Amy, Shane, Liam

**Where in the show:** 1x7; "Faking Up Is Hard To Do"

**Summary:** Lauren makes good on her promise to Amy that she's going to fix what happened with Karma and Liam. [Connected to _tearstains and revenge plans_]

**~x~**

"How many hearts are you going to break, Liam Booker?"

Lauren stood on top of a car in a fuchsia sweater, heels, and leggings. Five girls surrounded her, following her up with her chants like a posse. The car had two words written in lipstick across the front windshield.

_Home Wrecker._

She spoke through a bullhorn, yelling at the 'hot guy' for destroying Hester's pride and joy. The girls called with her, scorning him for how they had been heartbroken as cause of him. After a minute or so, Liam walked off without his friend in a hurry, making Lauren smirk; as she knew that her plan was working. One of the girls – she had forgotten her name (more like didn't bother to learn it because it really didn't matter) – helped her off the hood of Liam's car.

Shane looked less than happy with her actions. She's sure that he had thought they were somewhere near being on the same level with each other after being paired together for the tango – since LoLo had gone and gotten his leg broken –, but he was dead wrong. In her mind, they only understood each other. They only knew how the other's mind worked and why they did the things that they did, but they were nowhere close to being on the same level. She has always thought she knew what was going on in that Neanderthal's mind, but now she allowed him to be slightly on the in as well – a decision she knew she was going to regret, but of course, it was lonely being on the top of the world. After awhile, you've got to let someone in, no matter how much you despised the person. They strode to each other; meeting in the middle where the distance had been halved and the girls had began to disperse behind her.

"Liam didn't do anything wrong," Shane defended his friend, skipping even the formal hello. He was far beyond the point of being polite with her at that point. She could tell that he was pissed, but she didn't give a damn. The fire of anger in his eyes was evident. Yes, he definitely wasn't happy.

"I couldn't care less about Liam Booker," Lauren replied coldly. "However," she continued, ignoring the disapproving and snide look on his face, "you know that I _do_ care about; the fact that I found Amy in her bedroom crying fountains of tears at two in the morning." Scenes of Saturday flashed through her mind – Amy laying on her bed, far more broken than she had ever seen her been. Even though Lauren had only known the girl for a while, she could tell that Amy wasn't the type to go around and cry about everything. No, that was Karma – the girl that had ripped out her step-sister-to-be's heart out. No, there was no reason that should have happened. She meant what she had said when she promised that Liam wasn't going to get away with what he had done to Amy.

"That wasn't Liam's idea," Shane argued. "It wasn't his idea at all. He just went along with it. It was – "

"I know – I heard from Amy that it was Karma's idea. He just went along for the ride – if there would have been one."

That seemed to be news to him that she would know about the situation. She could read the shock on his face. She wanted to scoff – this was her stepsister after all. Even if she and Amy didn't talk, she's apart of the most popular couple in Hester. She should be at least a little bit informed. "Yes, Amy and I chatted after I found her crying a river. I've been informed of the entire situation, and I am not happy with you. You know, you really shouldn't go around taking other people's lives into your own hands, _especially_ when what you're doing starts to ruin the other person's life."

"I already apologized to Amy for getting her into this mess," he told her. "But I also told her that it was a good thing that I did because she's finally getting to know a piece of her that she wasn't aware she had. She's been discovering herself for the past few weeks."

"You know what she's also discovered? That it sucks to love someone the way she loves Karma. You've got her hurting, Shane, and I don't like it."

"What is this about, Lauren?" he questioned, not trusting her motives. "Are you trying to get more popular? I know how power thirsty you are."

"For once, that's not the only reason, nor the main reason why I'm doing this. I'm doing this because he hurt Amy. They both did – and you did, too. I want people to pay for the hurt that they gave Amy, okay?"

Shane's eyes held hers stubbornly. "You don't even care about Amy."

"That's a lie," she defended. He scoffed, not taking her reason for a second. "You don't find what I did at two in the morning – don't comfort a person to the level that I did – and not care about the person at all afterwards. Contrary to what you may believe, I'm not completely heartless. I may have a heart of stone, but seeing someone's heart be torn out of their chest can change your mind about a few things."

"Just leave Liam out of this, okay?" he warned. "He has nothing to do with any of this. He doesn't know the real situation. He doesn't know a thing other than what I am allowed to tell him and what Karma puts into his mind."

"Maybe you should let your friend know that it's not okay to try to get with someone who is otherwise in another relationship – fake or real – and maybe we wouldn't be having this problem right now." Lauren flipped her hair, dismissing Shane. "As much as a displeasure as it has been to have this talk with you, I really must be going. Let's _not_ do this again soon."

The blonde strode away from him, leaving her in her dust while she made her way into the main building. Already word was spreading around the school about what had gone down that morning. Rumors about the threesome that never shouldn't-have-been and the stunt she had pulled on the car were spreading like wildfire, and Lauren liked it. Soon, the entire school would know about how much of a disrespectful excuse of a man Liam Booker had turned out to be. To be honest, Lauren was pretty proud of the work she'd done.

"Lauren!"

Said blonde turned to find her stepsister, who was in better shape than she had been when Lauren had found her Saturday evening, running towards her. "What is it, Raudenfeld?" she asked, placing a manicured hand on her hip as she waited for Amy to catch up to her completely.

"I heard about what happened this morning," Amy panted, out of breath from her run. "The whole Liam's car thing. I just wanted to say – thank you."

"I told you I would take care of it, didn't I?" Lauren scoffed. "Take care of it, I did. I'm offended you would even doubt me for a second."

"I didn't think you were going to do anything about it, to be honest," she admitted. "I thought that was all for show."

Lauren groaned, shaking her head. "As much as I would love to have done that just because I wanted attention, I also did it because I told you he was bad news and I was going to fix it for you. – Hey! What are you doing?"

Amy suddenly had her arms wrapped around her stepsister, the last person she would ever expected to hug, and was holding her tight.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Can you get your hands off of me? You're making a scene."

Amy laughed as she backed out of the hug and ran off without as much as another word. Lauren rolled her eyes; her face felt flushed from the sudden PDA from her sister-to-be.

This being nice thing was hard.

But it was kind of worth it to see Amy smile again.

Lauren shook her head and walked off again. She was going soft.

**~x~**

**A/N: Hey! So this was supposed to be another oneshot, but it kind of paired together with **_**Tearstains and revenge plans**_**, so I thought, why not make them together? **

**I like dealing with Amy and Lauren's relationship. They're so interesting. To be honest, I kind of ship them. **

**SO, do you guys want another? It could be the ending of the finale rewritten where Lauren stops Amy from doing something stupid – at least, she stops him from doing something stupid **_**with Liam**_**. I think that's the next thing I want to write.**

**How did you guys feel about the finale, by the way? I was pretty much curled up in a ball on my bed. I was like, "The writers can't do this to me! It's not fair!" **

**It was pretty entertaining. Well, that's what my sister said, at least. **

**But yeah, thank you so much for reading! Send me a review with some love (or hate, but not like flames – more like constructive criticism) and I'll get back to ya!**

**Tootles~ **


End file.
